Today Was A Fairytale
by SarahWhitlockx3
Summary: When Madison Moore moved to Forks, Washington because of her father's job, she expected normalcy; to graduate high school and leave for college. She never expected eternity with her supernatural true love.
1. prologue

**prologue.**

_**Maddie and Jasper Hale**_

_**Killed in Accident**_

_Maddie and Jasper Hale, newlyweds who are eighteen and nineteen years of age, were on their way home from a secluded island where they'd been honeymooning for the past few weeks, when something in the engine failed, sending their private jet crashing down into a valley in Northern California. Unfortunetly, the couple was killed instantly in the crash. Maddie leaves behind her mother, Anabelle Moore, her father, the Forks chief of police, James Moore, younger sister, thirteen, Margaret "Molly" Moore, and her two older brothers, both twenty, Brett and Jason Moore, along with her sisters-in-law, Rosalie and Bella Hale, who she simply listed as her sisters on her Facebook page, prior to her demise. Jasper, adopted, leaves behind his adoptive parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, adoptive siblings, Edward and Emmett Cullen, along with real sisters, Bella and Rosalie Hale. They will be buried behind Cullen manor next Sunday. Friends and family are encouraged to attend._

I sighed, looking at the article that was mailed out to us by Esme and hung in a frame by Jasper on the wall of our new home's living room. We had moved to Jasper's childhood home, which I managed to find. It was hard, but through the few old, torn pictures that Jasper had somehow saved from almost two hundred years prior, Rosalie and I came across Jasper's childhood home. He had lived in a mansion that was hidden by a forest on a mountain in Houston, Texas, which was way larger than any home I had ever lived in, from the memories I still had as a human. It cost us a large amount, around one and a half million dollars, but to see the look of recognition and excitement on Jasper's face when we drove up the driveway, past the purple and white flowers that lined the driveway, it made it all worth it. The forest that surrounded the home was a place that many animals called home, so we didn't have to worry about our thirst. I smiled as I looked at the article next to the one about our death.

_**Madison Moore and Jasper Hale**_

_**Engaged!**_

_Madison Moore moved to Forks when her father, James Moore, was offered the job of our new chief of police after the late Chief Simon was killed in a warehouse accident. On her first day of school, as a senior, she met many people, but it was one person in particular that she had her eyes on, Jasper Hale, the adopted son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Apparently, he had enjoyed her too, because, after dating for almost the entire school year, they are now engaged to be married! In the picture below, which was submitted by Maddie's mother, Anabelle Moore, you see both families, along with the couple, gathered for a group picture, at the engagement party. They plan on a quick engagement, with their wedding in a few weeks. Jasper's sisters, along with adoptive mother, Rosalie Hale, Bella Hale, and Esme Hale, will design Maddie's dress according to Maddie's preferences. The wedding will be held at the Cullen mansion, and invitations are being mailed today, so expect your invitation tomorrow or the next day!_

I laughed. Everyone was just so excited for our wedding, especially Alice, who came back into town for the wedding. I felt someone slip their arms around my tiny waist, and since I was no longer a newborn, I didn't freak out, knowing it was simply my mate. I turned and smiled at Jasper. With another laugh, I spoke, my voice now beautiful and crystal clear, "Hello sweetheart."

"Angel," he murmured into my hair.

I giggled, as our twins ran into the room. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Allie jumped into my arms while McKenna ran straight to her daddy. I laughed and twirled Allie around. She looked at me, before speaking, "Mommy, I'm hungry!"

"Do you want human food or animal blood?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, Mommy! Blood!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't know blood was the newest, like, 5 year old food of the year." I smiled, as they ran to get changed to go hunting. Once they left, I walked over to my mate and wrapped my arms around him, planting a light kiss on his jaw. He rubbed my back through my green v-neck sweater.

"You're so good to them," he spoke, huskily, into my neck.

I nodded. "Well, just like you, they're all mine."

He sniffed my hair. "We're so lucky. This has to be a fairytale. Has to be."

I laughed. "It is a fairytale."

And in fact it was. What teenage girl is granted love, family, and immortality, at the age of eighteen? Not many. Life was exactly a fairytale.


	2. New Day, New School

**New Day, New School**

**September 7th, 2010**

_Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near._

The sounds of Avril Lavigne's new song filled my red Nissan Altima hybrid as I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. I sat in my car for a second, wishing I was home, in Philadelphia, where they were still on their last day of summer break. But of course not. My dad got transfered from the police department in Philadelphia to take over for Forks previous chief of police. Thanks Dad. My first day of my senior year, and I was starting over again in a school where every other senior was already in a group, they already had their friendships, and I was just Madison Marie Moore, the girl that no one knew.

I pulled out a picture from the sun visor and looked at it. It was from two years ago, the first day of my sophmore year, standing with my best friends, Anna and Megan, along with my boyfriend, Jason. I kissed his face on the picture and thought about my last memories with them.

Anna was always hated goodbyes. But, she refused to say goodbye through the phone, or online. She walked over to my house, as we were putting everything in the moving vans.

_I watched as my father shut the back of the moving van. I looked down at my t-strap sandals and sighed. My black nail polish that I had painted on the week before was starting to chip away. I heard a faint sob from behind me and turned, to see Anna, her black eyeliner running down her over-bronzed cheeks. I ran up to her, crying tears of my own, and gave her a hug. After saying a long goodbye, I walked to my car and got in the driver's seat. My thirteen year old sister, Molly, sat next to me. My mom was in the moving van with my dad, and my two twenty year old brothers, Brett and Jacob, were in the back of the moving van. We'd be stopping at their on-campus apartment they were sharing in Massachusetts while they were in college to drop them off with the stuff they still had at our house. If you couldn't tell, they were going to Harvard. I had already filled out my application for college, and I would more than likely be going to Harvard, even though I would rather not go to college. As I pulled out of our driveway, I waved to Anna with a sad smile on my face. With any luck, I'd be back after my senior year, permanently._

Jason's goodbye was much, much different. He wouldn't say goodbye to me face to face, for some reason. I learned why pretty quickly.

_I was in my bedroom, typing away on my laptop, talking to my mom through Facebook, who was at work for one of the last times. It was August, and we were leaving the next week. I was typing a reply to her when I got a new inbox message. I finished the message to my mom and clicked on the red notification. When I clicked on it, it told me it was Jason._

_**Jason Rodwell**_

_Hey._

_I smiled and hit the message, and typed a reply, "Heey babe. 3"_

_There was a reply back within seconds, which was strange. He never replied back quickly, it always took him about five minutes._

_**Jason Rodwell**_

_We need to talk._

_Now those were four words that made my stomach churn. I tried to remain calm when I replied, but it wasn't exactly easy._

_**Maddie Moore**_

_Uhhm alright, I'll be right over. Just giive me like ten minutes to change._

_I got up and prepared to start changing from my too tight black tank top that exposed my midriff and light blue pajama pants into an outfit that wouldn't have people giving me change as if I was a homeless woman working the corner for money. But when I had already changed my top, I turned around and saw that he had replied, again, too quick for Jason._

_**Jason Rodwell**_

_No, don't come over. Please, don't come over. I'd rather do this here._

_My heart dropped. He'd rather break up with me online? What kind of guy had I been dating?_

_**Maddie Moore**_

_...Do what?_

_I changed the song from "More" by Usher, which was being covered by Megan and Liz, to another cover of theirs, "If This Was A Movie" by Taylor Swift. I was going to need it._

_It took him a lot longer to reply this time, about three minutes._

_**Jason Rodwell**_

_Please, don't think I don't love you. Because I do. But you're moving across the country, and Maddie, that might as well be to a different planet. You're going to meet other guys, and you might fall for one of them. I'm going away to college this year, and I'm going to meet other girls. I'd rather it if we just...end it. You know? I'm so sorry, I don't want to break up with you, I love you. But, it's time we call it quits._

_Even though I had saw it coming since he said we need to talk, I still felt the water works coming. My boyfriend of three years was breaking up with me because of distance? And not only that, my boyfriend of three years was breaking up with me through __**Facebook?**_

_**Maddie Moore**_

_Jason Christopher Rodwell, I thought you were raised better than that, breaking up with a girl through Facebook? Are you really breaking up with me because of distance, or because you want to hook up with other girls? Cool story bro, have a nice life, because it's going to suck without me._

_With that message typed, I logged out of Facebook, and called my mom as I bursted into tears._

Megan was with me for my last week in Philadelphia. She asked if she could stay over for a night, and that night wound up turning into a week, because she just couldn't bring herself to say goodbye that first night. But, it only made it ten times harder the night that she left, the night before I moved away.

_We stood on the porch, trying not to cry, but it was unsuccessful, as we bursted into tears pretty quickly. We hugged on the porch for about five minutes, bawling into each other's shoulders. When she pulled away, she handed me a small box and ran off the porch, to her car that was parked along the curb in the street. I looked at the box for a few minutes, before pushing it into the back pocket of my skinny jeans. For summer, it was pretty chilly out._

_I didn't look in the box until I was laying in bed, crying into my pillow, and suddenly remembered it, but when I opened it, I cried harder. She gave me back her friendship bracelet we had made together with Anna in first grade. I cried myself to sleep for the third time that night._

As I reached my hand up to get the mix CD out of my car's CD player, the intro to "If This Was A Movie" by Taylor Swift started. I popped the CD out and put it in a clear case. I grabbed my tan shoulder bag and my purse and shut off my car. I opened my vanity mirror and reapplied my lip gloss. Once I was done, I got out of the car.

When I got out, everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring at me. I heard some people murmuring to their friends, things about how I was "that new girl, Maddie Moore, the daughter of the chief of police."

Great. Everyone knew who I was, and the gossip about me was already starting.

My heels made a noise against the ground as I walked down A wing, to get to homeroom, and people were still talking about me. I looked at my schedule and saw where I'd have to go, A5, Miss Sheer. When I walked in, I saw an empty desk, and sat down at it. There was no teacher in the room, but a whole bunch of students were already in the room. When I entered, they stared at me, just like everyone had in the parking lot, and I had just pulled out my favorite book by Sarah Dessen, _Just Listen_, when a girl seemed to have appeared to the left of me.

I inspected the girl as she laughed. She had bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink v-neck that showed far too much cleavage, and some of her midriff, with light denim jeans that were tucked into black, tall Ugg boots. She had her nose pierced with a simple diamond, and she had a dangly belly button ring.

I smiled at the girl. Apparently, she was a nice girl, and she was the first to speak, "Hi, I'm Sarah Mace."

"Hey, I'm Maddie Moore," I smiled, reaching my right hand out to shake her hand.

"Moore...Where have I heard that last name before?" she looked at the ground, thinking.

I laughed, "You might know it because my father is the new chief of police."

"Oh! Yes, your dad took over for Chief Simon," she shook her head sadly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I heard what happened."

"Look, what happened only happened because Chief Simon went snooping around somewhere his nose shouldn't have been, and he wasn't wearing his bulletproof vest. He technically was kind of asking for trouble, you know?" she nodded.

I understood, "Yeah, I'm not afraid that it'll happen to my dad. I was more afraid with my dad roaming around South Philly then I am here."

"I hear you," she laughed.

An adult came over the loud speaker eventually, and she instructed us to stand for the pledge of allegience. We then sat down and she welcomed us, "Welcome back everyone! We have many announcements today. First, we would like to welcome our freshman to high school. We are going to collect you all for a welcome assembly after announcements, so please be ready for that."

The rest of announcements were kind of a bore and then we all read for fifteen minutes, some sustained silent reading thing. It was pretty stupid. I read enough at home, but I pulled out a book that I brought to school, "Speak" by Laurie Halse Anderson. In fifteen minutes, the bell rung that instructed us to put our books away and go to our first period class. When I walked in, I was instructed to sit in the row that was closest to the door, three seats back, out of four seats. Sarah was instructed to sit behind me, so I wouldn't have to sit with anyone I didn't know already. Out of no where, this huge group of kids walked in, at the same time, all told to sit around me and Sarah. One boy, who had long blonde hair, was told to sit in front of me. I turned and started to talk to Sarah, but a boy with bronze hair was told to sit next to the boy who sat in front of me, and a girl with long brown hair sat in front of him. Behind the boy with bronze hair sat a beautiful blonde girl, and behind her was a boy with short, curly black hair. They all looked so different, yet they looked the same, and beautiful. It wasn't until the teacher took attendance that I learned the names of the beautiful students.

"I'm going to take attendance! Please tell me if you have a name you'd prefer to be called," she smiled and started going down the list she was given. She called quite a few names before she got to two names, Edward and Emmett Cullen. When they said that they were in class, I turned to Sarah and whispered very quietly.

"Their voices!" I saw one of the boys, Emmett, smirk, and I blushed before turning back around. I saw the blonde girl look at me from the corner of my eye, giving me a smirk much like Emmett did.

Three more names of the beautiful people who sat around me and Sarah, were called soon after that, all in order of their first names, as they had the same last names, "Isabella Hale?"

"Here, but could you call me Bella?" she smiled at her. My mouth dropped at her voice, earning me another smirk from the beautiful blonde.

"Bella. That's fine," the teacher smiled, before talking again, "Jasper Hale?"

"Here, and Jasper's fine," he smiled at her. My mouth stayed dropped, and the smirk remained on the blonde's face.

The teacher continued, nodding, "Rosalie Hale?"

"Here, and Rosalie is fine, but I like Rose," she smiled. I turned and looked at her.

Rosalie gave me a smile, and she was absolutely beautiful. I blinked a few times and listened to the other students names, quickly storing them in a compartment in my brain. The teacher spoke again, calling Sarah before she called me, "Madison Moore? ...Moore, where have I heard that name?"

Sarah laughed behind me and the teacher looked up to see me, "I'm here. And my dad is, uhm, he's the new chief of police, so you probably heard it there."

"Well, welcome to Forks, sweetheart. Do you have a nickname you'd like to be called?" she smiled at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, could you call me Maddie?"

She nodded and went on to the next student. This was going to be one interesting day...

In math, I had Rosalie and Jasper in my class, who still had extremely beautiful voices, but, this time, I wasn't phased by it. A girl, Kirsten, sat behind me, and a boy, Dalton, sat in front of me. Jasper sat next to Kirsten, and Rosalie sat on the other side of the room. Kirsten was very talkative, but she was friendly, so that was good. Dalton seemed like one of those players, who thought he was too cool to be in school. I'd have to learn to deal with him.

In science, I had Emmett and, strangely, Jasper, in my class. I had another girl from homeroom in that class too, and she seemed really smart, Krista Martin. I was sat next to Emmett, and I found it slightly hard to focus with his stare.

In gym, Jasper and Rosalie were with me, and I wondered if Jasper would be in all of my classes. Sarah was sat as far away from them on the bleachers as she could get, the top right, as they sat on the bottom left, and she waved me up to her. I wasn't a big girl, at all, I was 5'0" tall and skinny, so I didn't make any noise when I ran up the bleachers. I looked at her when she spoke her excited hello, and I laughed, "Hey Sarah."

"So, what Cullens are in your classes? Jasper was only in my reading class up until now, with the other Cullens, then after that I was with Emmett and Edward in my math class, and Bella and Rosalie in my science class, and now Rosalie and Jasper. Who have you had?" she smiled.

I laughed, "I had all the Cullens in reading, duh, uhm, I had Rosalie and Jasper in math, Emmett and Jasper in science, and now, Rosalie and Jasper in here. I've had Jasper in every class."

"Dude, that's so freaky!" she raised her eyebrows, but smiled again when a girl with long black hair that cascaded down her back, who was in my science class, walked over and sat next to Sarah.

Her eyebrows raised at my outfit. I had put on a white spaghetti strapped shirt, with a purple skirt pulled up to my waist, but still wasn't so short that it would show anything. I also put on black high heels and a purple cable knit hat, diamond hoop earrings, a purple ring, and a purple necklace. I also painted my long nails light purple. She spoke with a sneer in her voice, and I could tell already that she didn't like me, "Hi."

"Hey," I pursed my lips and looked at Sarah, who was totally oblivious to the stare down I was given. Upon feeling stares from where the Cullens sat, I turned away and looked down at them, and Jasper mearly gave me a head nod before turning back around to Rosalie. I turned around to Sarah and I could tell she wasn't oblivious to that.

Her mouth was dropped and her eyebrows were raised, "Whoa."

"What?" I asked, confused.

She spoke, clearly, and with her normal high pitched voice, "I've been trying to get Jasper Hale just to look at me since the beginning of junior year when _they_ came here, but you come here and get him to look at you and get some of the other Cullens to smile at you on your first day? You're one lucky girl!"

"Sarah, they're probably like the rest of us, just...shy," I smiled.

The other girl, the rude one, shook her head with a sarcastic laugh, "The Cullens? They're freaking rude. They don't talk to anyone and they're losers."

I could tell I wasn't going to like this girl, "Have you ever talked to them?"

Sarah answered for her, "Well, no-"

"Well, maybe you should talk to them," I smiled, politely. I turned around and saw Rosalie smile up at me. I gave her another smile back and she turned back to Jasper. I looked back at Sarah, "See? They seem nice!"

The other girl rolled her eyes and she spoke, "I can't believe you're defending the Cullens. Try to talk to them and see what they say. I bet you they're rude motherf-"

Sarah cut her off, "Mallory! Language!"

The girl, Mallory, rolled her eyes and looked around the room for a quick distraction. I chuckled and waited for the bell to ring.

At lunch, I sat with Mallory and Sarah, along with some of their friends, and I saw Kirsten and Dalton sitting at the same table as us, so I sat in between Kirsten and Sarah, while Kirsten sat across from Dalton and Sarah sat next to Mallory. Mallory sat across from a boy, Jason, who was in my reading class. I managed to keep off of the topic of the Cullens with Sarah and Mallory. I couldn't tell what the food was, which prompted me not to eat it. Instead, I got a raspberry Snapple and a pretzel. Soon, though, I let my curiosity get the best of me. I turned to Kirsten. She was nicer than Mallory or Sarah, so I was 99.9% sure that she would have a different opinion than Mallory or Sarah.

I looked up at her, "Who's that Jasper guy? Jasper Hale?"

"Jasper Hale?" she laughed. "His entire family keep to themselves, but I think they're just shy. Alright, so, every kid in the Cullen family, or whatever they call themselves, is adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. And they're all...dating. Alright, so Bella, that's the brunette, Bella Hale is dating Edward Cullen, the dude with the really cool hair. Rosalie Hale, the blonde girl, is dating Emmett Cullen, the guy with the really short hair. Jasper is currently single, but he isn't ready to mingle, ever since his girlfriend died."

I looked at her weird, "What?"

Dalton shrugged, "Some freak accident that happened while she was out shopping. I don't know, I never asked. But, her name was Alice, Alice Cullen. They were dating for like two years, before they came here. She was really weird! Like, I swear, she threatened me that something bad was going to happen to me, and guess what? It did! I don't know, she was some freaky, future, psycho, psychic person. I mean, if you talk to Jasper, like ever, don't bring her up."

Kirsten scolded him quickly, "Be nice and respect the dead!"

"That's horrible...I can only imagine how he feels right now, you know?" I sighed, shaking my head.

Sarah shrugged, butting into our conversation, "Oh well, lunch is almost over, let's throw away our food."

It was around here that I regretted my shoe choice of the day.

Kirsten, Dalton, Sarah, Mallory, Jason, and I all got up with our trays and started moving. As I walked past the table where the Cullens sat, I tripped over my heel. I expected all of my food to dump onto my brand new shirt, and I braced for pain. But, I was stopped before I hit the ground, and I no longer had my tray in my hand. I was pulled up again and I looked at my hero to thank him, only to see Jasper Hale, who had one hand on my back to hold me up, another holding my tray. Jasper Hale saved me from utter embarrassment. I smiled at him, "Thank you so much."

He pushed me up gently and, without anything but a nod, he handed me my tray, and sat back down. I walked to the group and smiled. Mallory laughed without a trace of humor, "I told you they're jackasses."

"He can't be a jackass if he stopped a girl from falling and getting embarressed," I laughed, looking at all of them. Dalton nodded, with a smile on his face, as though he agreed with me.

But Mallory didn't get joy from that sentence, "He didn't even say you're welcome. You thanked him and got no form of response, other than a nod. That's rude if you asked me."

She dumped all of her food items into the trash and gave it to the lunch lady, who started washing it. She pranced back to the table and I rolled my eyes. We dumped our trays together and went back to the table.

After school, I sat in my car in the parking lot. Everyone had given me their number, so I was programming them into my phone. I looked up and saw that, including mine, there were only three cars in the student parking lot. One was mine, and the other students were sitting outside of their car, and I quickly discovered that it was the Cullen's who were in the parking lot with me, and they were all talking, but staring at me. My car didn't have tinted windows, so I knew they could see who I was. I decided that I would program the other numbers into my phone once I was home. I started up my hybrid and drove as quickly as I could out of the parking lot, and thanked the Lord once I was safe at home.


	3. Email's from Ex's

_**Emails from Ex's**_

_**September 7th, 2010**_

No one was home yet when I stepped into my house, which creeped me out, but before I had time to think of creepy horror movies, Molly's bus was pulling up. She ran up the driveway and into the house before you could say "." She threw her black Volcom bag on the wooden kitchen table, and was suddenly talking a mile a minute about her first day of eighth grade. I went through her lunch box and quickly found the reason as to why she was so hyper. "Margaret Elizabeth Moore, I thought Mom said no more Pixy Stix? You packed like ten of these things in here!"

"I actually had more in there, but I had them all on the bus! The kids dared me, and I want to be popular!" she smiled, jittery. How could she be smiling if I just went full name on her? I only used a full name if I was mad.

I shook my head, "How many did you have so far, and how did you even buy these?"

"I've had three so far, I have seven up in my room, and there are ten right there. I bought them yesterday when we were at the convenience store and you gave me five dollars. They were only about 25 cents each stick, so I bought twenty!"

I sighed, "Three's all you're having, because you can get sick if you have too many of these, Molly. I'm telling Mommy you bought these, you were supposed to get a drink!"

I grabbed the ten that she had in her lunch box and went up to her room. I knew where she always kept her secret candy stash when we lived in Philly, so I grabbed all of the Pixy Stix that she had in the candy stash and grabbed three packages of Juicy Fruit, just because she was putting me through the trouble. I went into my room and grabbed my laptop off of my desk, sat down on my bed, and placed my laptop on my lap. I popped in two pieces of gum and logged onto Facebook and my email.

_Three new emails. Fifteen friend requests. Ten notifications. Four inbox messages._

I looked at my inbox messages first.

**Kirsten Swift**

_heeey its kirsten from school (:_

**Dalton Jones**

_hey add me! :D_

**Megan Cummings**

_imu. /3_

**Jason Rodwell**

_I miss you. Good luck at your new school. I hope you understand._

I then checked my notifications. Three were from Anna, liking status's that I hated the new town. One was that I was tagged in a picture. Two were people tagging me in their status, Anna and Megan, both saying something along the lines of that their school year would be starting the next day and that it wouldn't be the same without me. Four were people commenting on my status's. I didn't even check the notifications and went straight to my friend requests.I accepted everyone but gasped in shock when I got to a specific request. Jasper Hale. With a smile, I accepted his request and checked my emails.

_Spam...Spam...Jason._

Crap.

I opened up the email and saw that it was a whole bunch of pictures of us, from when we went to the water park to when we went grocery shopping together to when we went to the park together to going to the lake. He had to have sent almost 25 pictures of us to me, and of course, after the pictures, he sent a heart. I screamed in anger and exited out of my emails. Calming myself down, I clicked back onto Facebook and hit 'Edit Profile,' then I hit 'Friends and Family.'

**Relationship Status: **In a relationship with Jason Rodwell.

I clicked the arrow and changed it to Single.

I saved my changes and went back to my messages. I talked to Kirsten for the rest of the night.

The next day, school wasn't so hard to attend, because people knew who I was, and they weren't gossiping about me being there. Sarah sat next to me in homeroom again, and she was raving about how Jasper added me on Facebook, "I mean, what if he looked through your pictures? What if he thinks you're pretty? What if he wants to talk to you? Maddie, how aren't you freaking out right now?"

"Because all he did is add me on Facebook?" I laughed.

She gasped, "He didn't _just_ add you on Facebook. He can see anything you have up online! That's amazing!"

"Everyone else can see it too, Sarah," I changed from laughing to smiling wide.

She went to start another sentence, but the morning announcements came on, so we stood for the pledge. We read our books for a little bit and went to class. We were some of the first students in the room, not even the teacher had joined us yet, so I turned to Sarah, who was giggling. I rolled my eyes, laughing, and pulled up my pink top. Apparently, our school didn't enforce our school dress code, since I saw a girl walk into school that day with a tube top and shorts on, along with flip flops. It was Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the Olympic Peninsula. Were they crazy?

"He's gonna be here, like any second! Good luck," she winked.

And as soon as I turned back around, I caught a glimpse at the exact boy we had been talking about since I had exited my car that morning and Sarah sprinted over to me. He smiled at me and sat down in front of me. I heard an excited squeal from behind me and turned around to her. When she started bouncing up and down excitedly, I shook my head and turned around again. Once everyone entered the room, our teacher, Mrs. Ragonese, started the lesson. We were writing letters to her to tell ourselves about us, like she had done for us. In math class, we were already starting to do actual work, sadly. In science class, our teacher, Mrs. Valla, handed out a work sheet on prefixes so we could understand the words that we would be learning that year. In gym, we sat on the bleachers and talked again, and I had a feeling that's how it would be for the first few days. At lunch, I looked around, while Dalton showed Kirsten something on his phone. I pulled out my phone, but kept it in my lap. I saw that I got a text, as I was drinking my Snapple. I looked at it and realized that it was an unknown number. I looked around, before hitting 'View Now.'

**From: Unknown.**

_Hey, it's Jasper Hale. I got your number from Kirsten, Kirsten Swift. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday, with the whole creepy, not talking thing, and then creeping you out again in the parking lot. I noticed we have a lot of classes together, so let's make it worth it. :) Let's talk starting tomorrow in reading, or today right now if you want._

I looked up, and looked around again, and I saw Jasper smiling at me. He did a two finger salute, very quickly, before wiggling his phone in the air and winking. I laughed and turned back to the rest of the table. I noticed that everyone had been watching. Dalton just shook his head laughing, Kirsten's eyebrows were raised, Sarah's mouth dropped, and Mallory rolled her eyes, when Jason just looked bored. I hit reply and texted him back.

**To: Unknown.**

_Well hiya(: Don't worry about yesterday, it's totally fine. I understand, the new girl suddenly falls and you catch her, you didn't have to say anything(: And the parking lot? I wasn't really creeped...Well, okay, so I was, but it's fine, believe me! Yeah, we should totally start talking more! Don't we have next period together too?_

I turned around to him and waved my own phone in the air with a laugh, and I turned back to the people at my table. Kirsten, still dazed, was the first to speak, "What's going on?"

"He texted me to apologize for yesterday. No biggie," I shrugged, smiling.

Sarah squealed, "Oh my gosh! I told you! I told you he'd start flirting with you since he added you on Facebook!"

"Now let's be realistic here Sarah," I started, but I was interrupted.

Kirsten spoke from next to me, "Whoa, who initiated the Facebook friendship?"

"Well, he, just like everyone else, sent the friend request. But, that's nothing. Dalton added _me. _Jason added _me._ And, not to be rude to either of you, but I feel nothing for them. I only see Dalton as a good friend, and I don't really talk to you, Jason, so," I shrugged.

Kirsten shook her head, "But this is Jasper Hale. We've _all_ had to send Jasper a friend request. He never sends the friend request!"

"I just don't think there's anything different about it. It's a Facebook friend request!" I would've continued, but I saw that he replied.

**From: Unknown.**

_I still thought I should apologize. Nothing wrong with that, right? :) And, I'm sorry for creeping you out then. I'll make sure not to do it again. I don't think we have next period together. Where do you go?_

Kirsten laughed, "See? You totally just dropped everything to read his text."

"I did not. We go to chorus next, right?" I looked up at her.

She nodded, "Yes, doing nothing for the first few days, just like all gym classes."

"Alright," I smiled.

**To: Unknown.**

_Haha nothing wrong at all! Very nice of you(: And thank you, I appreciate not being creeped out!(: And I go to chorus next, and you probably don't even want to have that with me! Haha, not very 'manly' as I hear._

We stood up at that moment to throw our trays away, and I heard a laugh as I put my can in the recycling. I looked over and saw Jasper motioning me over. I walked over and he patted the seat next to him, so I sat next to him. I waved to his family and he pointed to something on his phone, "I have you know that chorus, while I'm not in it, is _very_ manly!"

He winked. I simply laughed, and stood, walking back to my table. While I strutted to my table, I heard one of the Cullens, more than likely, Emmett, shout over, "Don't trip, dollface!"

Without stopping my strut, I grabbed my bag from under the table, propped it on my shoulder, and continued my strut out of the cafeteria to chorus, as the bell rung. I felt a smirk on my face as Kirsten ran in her new pair of Osiris' to catch up with me.

In technology, I felt a tap on my back, and I turned around to see Jasper smirking behind me, "Well, hello there. May I sit?"

"Sit, you may," I laughed, "So are we going to have just about every class together?"

"You have history with Scharf next?" he looked at me.

I laughed again, "Say it ain't so. We do have just about every class together."

"That's mindblowing," he laughed.

I nodded, "Totally. So why did you feel the need to get my phone number to apologize? I would've been fine with you coming up to me."

"Well, darling. I don't know about you, but I think all of those girls would've been freaking out, had I approached you," he laughed.

I nodded, agreeing, "That's probably true."

We both laughed and the teacher walked in, instructing us to turn on our laptops and do lesson one on Microsoft Excel.

As I waited for Excel to open, I kept my face directed towards the screen but looked over at Jasper, to discover he was smirking at me, in the same position. I blushed and looked back at the screen, doing my work.

When I got home that day, Molly was already home. Pixy Sticking it up. I shook my head and, instead, ran up and grabbed another pack of Juicy Fruit. I was running low anyway, she owed me. I laid on my stomach on my bed, and logged onto my laptop. I was popping a piece of gum in my mouth as I looked down my list of friends who were online. As I went down the list, I got pop chatted.

**Megan Cummings**

_it's so diff without u! im listening to the philly version of pretty girls w/o u for the first time since u left and im legit bawling /3_

**Maddie Moore**

_Miss you too! It's so different in my school, but at least they're nice!_

**Megan Cummings**

_yeah, thats good. is there a time diff?_

**Maddie Moore**

_Yeah, obviously. We're almost three-ish hours behind you._

**Megan Cummings**

_alright. now, none of these girls are rude bitches? am i gonna have to come split wigs?_

**Maddie Moore**

_Omg, curb stomping 3 Lmaoooo! That was legittt. And there's this one girl, I don't think I'm gonna like her cause she keeps putting down this real nice group of people, and she puts me down for defending them. I'm like "Bitch, step up!"_

**Megan Cummings**

_ur first day of school and ur already in fights. thats a new recordd. so beck was asking about u today! he was like "so wheres lil moore" and i was like "try forks washington, u might find her there," and he was like "wtf she moved?" and i was like "yepp"_

**Maddie Moore**

_Lmao wow, tell him I said hey!_

When I waited for her to reply, I pulled out my algebra homework and got to work. I had just answered number five when she replied.

**Megan Cummings**

_can do. g2g im going out with some friendsss. hmu later, love u._

Before I could even reply, Megan logged out.

Well that was weird...


End file.
